


you can climb aboard my ferris wheel

by ohmcgee



Series: ohmcgee's mallverse [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M, mallverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(303): Hook ups at LEGOLAND don't count right?</p><p>(401): Are we playing inappropriate sexual encounters bingo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can climb aboard my ferris wheel

“Chipotle bathroom.”

“Which --”

“Womens,” Roy says.

They’re in the middle of the store while Steph and Jay clean up after closing, on the ground with their backs to each other, filling out what looks like some kind of bastardized bingo card.

Jason watches Roy color in a square marked _Chipotle_ with a little _p_ up in the corner of the square. The one next to it looks exactly the same, except it has a tiny _d_. 

“Hm,” Tim says, unimpressed. “Chipotle _booth._ ”

“Godammit,” Roy mutters. “That’s like, double points.”

“That’s what he said,” Tim smirks and Roy throws his elbow back into Tim’s ribs. 

“Okay, okay,” Roy says. “I’ve got a good one. Ferris wheel, when the carnival was in town last week.”

“Roy,” Tim almost yawns. “That is so incredibly lame I don’t even have a square for that.”

“What, you think I’d just pull a Walberg and fingerblast some girl like in _Fear_? No way,” Roy grins. “Full on fucking.”

“Guy or girl?” Tim asks curiously, drawing little curlicues in the corner of his card.

“Some frat guy,” Roy says. “Fucking ripped. Looked like he rowed crew or something.”

“Top or bottom?”

“Well,” Roy grins, turns his body so he can put his chin on Tim’s shoulder, whisper in his ear. “I rode him so hard I thought our car was going to rock off the hinges.”

“Oh,” Tim says in that low, low voice that says he’s _definitely_ picturing that now and Roy licks a stripe from his ear to his collarbone, starts sucking on the skin there until Jason walks by and swats him with a broom. 

“So. How many points?” Roy asks, dragging his teeth over Tim’s ear, watching goosebumps prickle up and down his arms.

“Dunno,” Tim says. “We didn’t account for the fair coming to town when we made these.”

“That one works,” Roy says, reaching over Tim’s shoulder to tap the _mile high club_ square. 

Tim snorts. “No way, that’s seventy-five points.”

“So,” Roy says. “That’ll still put me thirty points behind you. Mm, hey. _Behind you_ ,” Roy says and licks Tim’s ear, gets his hand up Tim’s shirt. 

“You know, this why you always lose,” Tim says, leaning back against Roy as Roy sucks on his neck. 

“Yeah,” Roy says, stroking his thumb over Tim’s hipbone. “I know.”


End file.
